


the meme team

by Michelle_hinds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Meme, bored lance, meme team - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, pidge and lance are my memeing kids, tgay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_hinds/pseuds/Michelle_hinds
Summary: basically lance is bored and remembers memes





	the meme team

pidge was sitting in the comen room working on a new upgrade for her lion, when the doors practically burst open to reveal a panting lance, slightly worried but also a little annoyed she asked, what is it now lance? pidge! he yells as if just now noticing that she's there and runs over to her and practically jumping on the couch he asks, do you think pewdiepie ever defeated t series? I mean it's been what a couple of months the subgap was only at fifty thousand or so before we left do you think he ever got Mr. beast on meme review? before he could continue she put her hand on his shoulder and said, lance there's something I need to show you. she pulled up a tab on her laptop and said, its the only thing that I've been able to get from earth but at least it's one war we are still winning. with tears in his eyes, he turned to her and asks brofist? with a smile on her face, she puts up her fist and nods, brofist.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I can't sleep and my brain won't stop and let me sleep


End file.
